


When Chat Figured it Out

by its_in_the_water



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Genderbending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_in_the_water/pseuds/its_in_the_water
Summary: Completely self-indulgent alternate timeline fluff with boy-Marinette and kissing.Inspired by zephyrus_0207's "Miraculously Ladybug?" Which is now the filter through which I watch Miraculous Ladybug. Boy Marinette, Marin, is my favourite.Maybe the big reveal could go this way...? If Adrien figures it out first.Set after Episode 13 of Season 3 (you know, when Marinette's poor heart crumbles to pieces after the trip to the wax museum ;_;)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	When Chat Figured it Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miraculously Ladybug?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272840) by [zephyrus_0207](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrus_0207/pseuds/zephyrus_0207). 



One

The day after their disastrous visit to the wax museum, Marin barely spoke during school, his heart like a crumpled piece of tissue in his chest. His eyes burned from sleeplessness and grief for a life he would never have.

Adrien loved someone else. A guy, for that matter. So Marin had had a chance. Maybe. If only he'd acted sooner. If only he'd said something—anything! He'd had so many chances, and he'd just... done nothing because he was too scared.

He hated himself.

It surprised him that no akuma fluttered around him. Then again, he felt no rage against Adrien or his mystery love. Just immense sadness and inward-facing anger. If he were to be akumatized at that point, he would probably just implode.

He'd even be useless as an evil villain.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Alya whispered at yet another heavy sigh. "You okay?"

Marin buried his face in his arms. "Just tired. "

  
A night of pining would do that. Not even Tikki could cheer him up. He almost wished an akuma would show up to distract him, but then realized he would probably just cry on it, if he didn't trip and kill himself first. He was especially clumsy that day, and Alya had taken to holding his arm when they walked around.

At least Adrien wasn't in school. Every other Friday he had a private class somewhere else. Probably where he'd met his true love.

Marin's head thunked against his desk as an image of Adrien and another boy in school uniforms assaulted his imagination. He groaned.

_I'm not going to live through this_ , he realized. _How did Chat-_ _N_ _oir survive when I told him I loved someone else? Ugh. That must have hurt him so badly. I just... stepped on his heart and barely noticed. I'm a terrible friend. A terrible partner. A terrible person. Just... terrible._

And yet, Chat continued on. He continued fighting, joking, and treating Ladybug like a king. Loving and unloved.

Marin squinted at Adrien's empty chair. He could do the same, he resolved.

Just... after some well-deserved wallowing. A bleeding heart wouldn't heal overnight, after all.

"Marin..." Alya prodded.

"No," he groaned. "I'm not okay. I'm an idiot."

"Oh, is that all?" She chuckled but her amusement quickly faded when he didn't respond. "Seriously. What happened? Is your family okay?"

"Yeah. "

"Is it..." Marin didn't need to look at her to know she was pointedly rolling her eyes toward the empty chair beside Nino.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Alya gasped. "It _is_." She gripped his arm. "You have to tell me what happened. Give me the scoop, cutie."

"Not today, " he moaned.

"Tomorrow? I'll take you for ice cream. You can tell me everything."

He sighed and finally turned his head to meet her earnest gaze. He forced a little smile. "Your treat?"

"Oh, sweetie, you know it." She rubbed his arm and hugged his back. "It's always my treat when my boy is in need."

He leaned into her and sighed again, a smidgeon less miserable and grateful to have such a dear friend.

_Did Chat have a good friend when I broke his heart?_

**

Adrien had finished the day's lessons and was en route home in the car, watching the buildings pass, and he found that he couldn't stop thinking about the previous day and the decidedly strange interaction with Marin.

The wax museum. The way Marin seemed to hate being around him, and then pretended to love him, and then was so... sad. Adrien couldn't wrap his head around it. He _liked_ Marin. A lot. If it weren't for the figure of Ladybug forever in his mind and heart, he might have even asked Marin out or something. He cared. And he didn't like the idea of him being sad.

_What happened?_ Adrien wondered, pressing his head against the back of the seat. Marin had sat on this side the day before--Adrien thought he could still smell something tasty, like a cookie. He briefly wondered if Ladybug's kwami ate the cookies from Marin's bakery and chuckled at the thought, only to sober again. Maybe he should ask Nino or Alya about Marin's strange behaviour, but he doubted he'd get a straight answer. They always seemed to be hiding something when it came to Marin.

_He has a secret? And we're just not good enough friends for him to tell me?_ He shook his head. _I should just ask him. Why dance around it?_

He pulled out his cell, found Marin's number, and smiled at the goofy, strained, completely unintentional grin on Marin's face. It was not the most attractive expression, but it was natural, and it was a picture of a friend, and Adrien cherished it.

He scrolled through the very short list of messages they'd ever exchanged, usually about group events, pursing his lips. No wonder Marin didn't like Adrien, when Adrien barely talked with him. That really had to change.

"Hey, " he typed. "How's it going?" He backspaced, wondering if that was too informal. "Hello, this is Adrien. How are you?" No, that wasn't quite right. "Hi, I've been thinking about you." Adrien snickered at that one, as it would definitely give the wrong impression.

He'd just deleted the last attempt when he was thrown forward in his seat as the car screeched to a stop and a truck went rolling across the road. The locks of the car clicked to keep him in, but too late as Adrien was already slipping out and onto the street. Screams erupted further down the road and without hesitating he darted into a nearby alley. He slid his phone away, his dilemma forgotten.

"Another one?" he sighed inwardly. As much as he enjoyed being Chat-Noir and fighting alongside his beloved and beautiful Ladybug, there were days when he couldn't finish a train of thought.

**

The battle was long and seemed... harder, than usual. Chat nearly died about three times, saved by Ladybug twice and Carapace once. He lost his baton, had to rest up and feed Plagg in a dirty public restroom with explosions thudding above him, and Ladybug devised a half dozen plans, none of which worked until a couple of kids gave him the idea of using chewing gum to temporarily stall whatever mechanical monstrosity they were fighting this time.

Through it all, Chat quipped and joked with Ladybug, and each time Ladybug just looked away or didn't answer.

It just sucked all the joy and energy out of it.

By the time the akuma was purified, Chat just wanted it to be over.

Ladybug's miraculous power rejuvenated him somewhat, enough to sidle over and suggest, "After almost being turned into ground meat so many times, I kind of want a burger. You, me, dinner for two? My treat? I'll even share my fries."

That was a stretch, even for him, but he was tired.

Instead of laughing at him, Ladybug just turned and looked at him with an utterly miserable expression on what little Chat could see of his face. "Chat-Noir," he said.

Chat's ears flattened. This couldn't be good.

Then Ladybug closed the space between them in two quick strides and gathered Chat into a hug. "I am so sorry, Chat," he whispered, sounding choked.

"Um." Chat wasn't about to object to an embrace, so he happily let his arms close around Ladybug's slender torso. "What for, my lady? You about to give me bad news?"

"How do you do it?" Ladybug asked, muffled against Chat's head. When he pulled back, his normally bright blue eyes were bloodshot. "You're always so... kind. So sweet. Even though I..."

"Even though you what?" Chat let his hands close on Ladybug's elbows, not wanting to prolong any contact that would make Ladybug uncomfortable. He searched Ladybug's evasive gaze. "I'm not following, my lady. Can you spell it out for me?"

"The boy I love... he told me he loves someone else. And it hurt, Chat. It hurt a lot. And then I realized that I did that to you, and I barely thought of your feelings. So I'm sorry. I wish I'd taken more care, because you are a dear friend to me. I don't want to hurt you.”

A tumult of emotions stormed through Chat's chest and stomach. A lot of sympathy. Some anger at the obviously stupid mystery boy. And, yes, a sliver of hope that now he might have a chance.

"I'm sorry, too," he said. "That you're hurt." He pulled Ladybug in for another hug, pleased when Ladybug's brow rested on his shoulder. "Do you want me to go accidentally break something on his roof?"

Ladybug shook, startling Chat until he realized it was silent laughter. When he straightened, his eyes were wet, but he was smiling. "Thanks, Chat. I don't think even you would make it past the security, though. And it's not his fault. I never told him. I was always too scared. Then I tried to take your advice--saying what you feel because you might not get another chance--but I was too late." He sighed. "I'm an idiot. And then I realized I did the same to you. So I'm a mean idiot who mistreats his friends."

Chat couldn't help but feel warm at Ladybug's honest remorse and his sweetness, how he hadn't let that heartbreak turn him into a monster. Other people had been akumatized with less.

"It can happen to any of us," he said, reminded of how he'd somehow hurt Marin without intending it. "Apology accepted, my lady."

"Thanks, kitty..."

"Another hug will go a long way, " he added hopefully, opening his arms.

Ladybug turned and sniffed. "Don't push it."

Just as Chat's ears began to droop, Ladybug whirled around and picked him up in a Miraculous bear hug that squeezed the air out of him. Chat struggled halfheartedly, enjoying every second with Ladybug's cookie-scented hair burrowing into his chest, until a beep warned Ladybug to set him down.

"Goodbye, kitty," Ladybug murmured. "And thank you." He sent his yo-yo into the city.

Before he could zip away, Chat grabbed his arm. "You should tell him, anyway, " he said. "Let him know what he's missing out on and that he's oblivious and that he won't get a second chance because you're going to get a black cat."

Ladybug snorted. "Hamster," he corrected, and disappeared into the gathering evening.

**

Sometime later, Adrien jolted out of a deep sleep and rolled out of bed, struck by a realization so profound that he felt stunned.

"Ow," he said rubbing his head. And then, "No. No way. _No_. _Way_."

He stumbled up, checked to make sure Plagg still slept in his cherished basket of dirty socks, and scrambled to his computer.

It couldn't be right. It couldn't be possible. A coincidence like that? It would take a miracle.

The conversations he'd held with both Marin and Ladybug played in his head, and they fit together like two sides of a coin.

Maybe.

He brought up his favourite pictures of Ladybug and compared them to the goofy picture of Marin. There were definitely similarities--similar hair and build and kindness--but Ladybug's posture and attitude were completely different. Marin was sweet, but so shy and anxious, while Ladybug was serious, confident, a leader.

_Though... is he really that shy? He seems outgoing, just... not with me._ He recalled the times he had seen Marin take charge at school and in emergencies. It seemed that, if someone needed to speak up, if something needed to be said, Marin would be the one to say it. _Is it me? Do I do something to him? To take away his natural Ladybugness?_ Adrien didn't know if he should be gratified or sorry for having that effect on a friend, and then felt a pang of remorse for never noticing before. Had he hurt him? By saying he was in love with another?

He placed a thumb over Marin's eyes and considered his chin, but the weird smile left the results inconclusive.

Marin didn't even _like_ superheroes. Whenever Alya brought up her blog, Marin would roll his eyes and look exasperated.

Which is exactly what he would do if he was Ladybug.

No. Couldn't be.

Could it?

Adrien considered waking Plagg to demand answers, but knew he'd get nothing but scratches. He wasn't supposed to know.

But... if he figured it out on his own... Without any cheating... That would be okay. Surely.

He hugged himself, remembering Ladybug's unexpected embraces that evening. It was worth investigating. Because if Ladybug was this close and maybe-- _maybe_ \-- felt something for him, too, Adrien was not going to lose him.

But what to do...?

**

Adrien stared at the bakery, going over the evidence in his mind, repeatedly, as he had been since he woke with the realization that the boy Ladybug loved had a high security home.

Not too high for Chat-Noir, but nothing was.

And that he wanted a hamster. Just like Marin wanted a hamster, which Adrien had discovered when he'd accidentally been invited for brunch as Chat-Noir.

And Marin's throwing himself at Chat-Noir could be explained by throwing Chat off the scent when he realized Marin went where Ladybug went (granted, Chat had thought Marin was just a big fan or worked for Alya--Marin probably thought too highly of Chat's deductive skills).

But there would be no throwing him off now.

So, Marin and Ladybug both loved a boy in a high security home, wanted a hamster, smelled like cookies, would help anyone in need, spoke Mandarin, never showed up together, had the same hair and body type--

He stumbled over the thought of Marin's body type and had to shake his head.

_Focus..._

"What are you waiting for?" Plagg whined from inside his shirt. "I want my croissants!"

"Yeah, okay. Shh."

Adrien had convinced Plagg to help him break out with the promise of Camembert croissants, as many as he could eat. They'd had to wait until just after supper, when Adrien developed a “fever” and “migraine” and had to go to bed, cancelling his evening obligations. The wait had been excruciating. He needed to know. _Now._ And if Ladybug/Marin were hurting because of him, he needed to do something. The thought of his beloved in pain made his heart ache and stomach turn in on itself.

Marin was in the shop--Adrien had seen his shaggy black hair, pinned with pink pins, no doubt. But he hadn't seen anything that screamed "Ladybug" except happy people emerging.

"Come oooooooon," Plagg whined. "I'm dying here. So close but so far from my true love..."

"I know the feeling, " Adrien muttered. He wanted to go unnoticed, wanted to see Marin in his natural habitat without knowing he was being observed. For one crazy moment he thought about transforming--since apparently Marin was unmoved by Chat's impressive physique and delightful personality--but decided he probably shouldn't misuse his powers. "Okay," he finally sighed, out of options. "Let's go."

He skulked across the street and held the door for a couple, slipping in behind them and ducking into a space behind a cardboard cut out of the Eiffel tower and a display of baguettes. The smell of the bakery was heady, especially for someone on a carbohydrate-restricted diet.

"Wrong way!" Plagg hissed, trying to push Adrien toward the counter from the small of his back.

"Just a minute!" Adrien hissed back, smacking at him and getting a scratch for the effort.

His heart was pounding as he suddenly realized that maybe-- _maybe_ \--this was _his_ Ladybug, wearing the bakery's apron, flour on one cheek, a weary smile on his narrow face as he spoke with a customer. He seemed at ease, if tired, and barely dropped anything as he prepared a box of beignets. There was a grace to his movements in this place, where he was relaxed and at ease.

The odds were stacking up.

Adrien tried to imagine him in Ladybug's costume, swinging and rolling and flipping gracefully, his clever quips as quick and dangerous as his yo-yo. The more he thought about it, the more he could see it. Under the slacks, blazer, and apron, Marin must have had a fine physique, judging by his surprising skill at fencing and how he was constantly running everywhere. Adrien didn't know how he hadn't seen it before. Hadn't even thought it could be possible. All this time, Ladybug had been right in front of him, just waiting for him to _see_ \--

A wicked bite on his ribs made him yelp and jump out of cover. Marin looked up, blanched, and dropped his customer's change. He hurried around the counter to pick it up, but Adrien beat him to it, red-faced and apologetic.

"Sorry, " he said, smiling his best smile at the couple. "I startled him. I think I was stung by something."

"Are there _bugs_ in here?" gasped one of the women, glancing around.

Adrien groaned inwardly as he dug his hole a little deeper. "N-no, I don't think so. Not here. This is the best bakery in Paris. It must have come in with me."

They seemed to accept that, and hurried out, still seeking out mysterious stinging insects.

When he turned back to Marin, it was to find him preparing a box of Plagg's croissants, his head down. Adrien approached him cautiously, looking hard at every detail. At the way his shoulders slouched, making him smaller, like he wanted to be invisible. At his long, clever fingers, shaking as they tried to tong the flaky pastries.

_I do this to him? Oh, Marin..._ Even if Marin wasn't Ladybug, something would have to be done. This was no way to treat a friend.

Adrien reached the counter, wishing he could vault over and hug him, to see where his hands fell and what Marin smelled like. Instead, he cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly dry. With Ladybug he could launch clever come ons and compliments, never getting tongue-tied, but he felt vulnerable without the mask of Chat-Noir. He leaned against the counter, trying to act casual and grateful to the years of training that helped him hide his nerves. "So, uh. Hi? How are you? How is your weekend going?"

Marin shrugged one shoulder. "I've been working."

Adrien held up a hand to block the top half of Marin's face from his vision. That chin and those lips were very familiar. Adrien would know, having stared at them on Ladybug's face at every opportunity. "Me too. Sort of. I kind of had to sneak out tonight. My house is very secure."

If that was supposed to spark recognition, it didn't. Marin flashed a confused frown and continued folding the box around Plagg's croissants. "Yes, I've seen the gates. So I guess you're picking these up for your... um."

The thought of Plagg being his secret love made Adrien snicker, but his amusement faded when Marin flinched.

"No, " he said quickly. And then, "He's working right now." _I think. I hope._

"Oh," Marin said, a sad little huff of air. "Do you want anything else?"

"Yes." Adrien waited for Marin's red-rimmed gaze to rise before adding, "I want to hang out with you."

"Uh.” Marin's cheeks coloured and he fumbled with his tape, balling up a handful, trying to toss it, failing, and fighting with it until Adrien gently pulled the box of croissants away from him so he'd stop trying to tape it up. “I... I can't,” he finally said. “Alya and I are getting ice cream after work."

"I could do ice cream," Adrien quickly said. And then, hopefully, "Or burgers. I've had a hankering the last few days. I'll even share my fries with you."

For the briefest moment, he thought he saw Marin's brows draw together in recognition. He prayed that he hadn't imagined it.

"There's a place down the street--"

"Come with me?"

"I'm working." Marin rocked back on his heels. His expression was a frown of confusion, maybe annoyance. Adrien couldn't blame him—if Marin told Adrien that he was in love with someone else, and then came around to ask him out to supper, he would be pretty irritated. "Do you want anything else? Something that I _sell_?" Marin waved at the display cases, knocking over a little sign with the cookie prices, which Adrien deftly caught and set back in its place while Marin turned red.

"No. Thank you." Adrien passed over a bill and made sure to leave a sizable tip in the jar when he received his change. Marin moved away, shuffling his stock around and determinedly not looking at Adrien. Adrien shooed Plagg into the box to finally get him and his disturbingly copious quantities of drool out of his shirt. Then he sauntered over to Marin, watching him over a display of round loaves, wondering just how heavy-handed he would need to be. He would just come out and ask, but if he was wrong, would that reveal his own identity? And if he just made an accusation, Marin would deny it unless he knew Adrien was Chat-Noir.

_Just go for it_ , he urged himself on. _Be brave._

"Marin,” he said, “I wonder if you can help me with something...?"

It showed Marin's genuine kind heart when instead of kicking Adrien out, he instead looked up from his little basket of cookies, his expression concerned. "With what?"

"Well, you know how I'm not... good... at being a friend." Adrien scratched the back of his head. The entire history of their friendship was a good example of this.

"I think you are," Marin murmured.

"I'm new at it. And I have a friend who has a problem. I was wondering if maybe you can help me figure out how to help him."

"A friend?" Marin repeated, lips pursing and head turning away again.

"Yeah. Do you think you can give me some advice...?”

"I can try. I guess.”

_Here goes..._ Adrien cleared his throat, which threatened to close with nerves. There would be no coming back from this. "Well, my... friend... was not himself yesterday. He told me that his heart was broken. The person he loves... loves someone else.” That part was difficult to say, as echoes of his own pain at Ladybug's refusal returned, mixing with pangs of regret for hurting Marin. “I care about him deeply, Marin. Do you know what I could tell him?"

Marin had frozen in mid-reach to a drawer of bagels. His shoulders rose and fell with his rapid breaths. He straightened slowly and his eyes were red and glossy. "Are you... making fun of me?"

Adrien shook his head, desperate that he be right, because otherwise this would be a cruel joke. "No. I told him he was amazing, that the boy he wanted was oblivious, and that he should get a cat. A _black_ cat."

Marin looked at him, truly looked, his eyes darting over Adrien's face, hands, and figure, with the penetrating insight familiar from the moment when Ladybug figured out how to use his Lucky Charm, piecing the situation together and making those amazing leaps of intuition.

Adrien offered his most Chat-like grin.

Marin turned a peculiar shade of grey.

Adrien was hoping that realization would hit and Marin would... fall into his arms? Maybe be happy?

Instead, Marin backed away, clutching his apron, his expression a mask of horror, and fled into a back room.

"Uh." Adrien lifted a hand. "Marin?" He looked around, locked the bakery door and flipped the sign, checked on his fat and happy little kwami, and went after Marin.

He found him in the pantry, sitting on a little wooden stool with his head in his arms. Adrien approached softly and crouched beside him. "Marin? Are you okay?"

"No I am not okay," Marin mumbled into his arms.

"It'll be okay, " Adrien offered lamely. He set a gentle hand on Marin's shoulder, saddened by how much he was trembling. "Come on. A hug goes a long way." He stroked to the other shoulder and tried to pull Marin in for an embrace. He shamelessly took a deep breath in Marin's messy, pinned hair, and the fragrance was immediately familiar, comforting, exciting. "Please, Marin. Talk to me."

"I don't know what to say." Marin relaxed minutely. "Just that I... failed. At having a secret identity."

" _That's_ what's bothering you?" If Adrien had Chat's ears, they would have flattened. Where was the relief and joy and _kissing_? They loved each other!

A noisy burp announced Plagg's slow, laborious arrival. "See? Ladybugs are always sticklers for the rules."

Marin peaked under a hand and his red eye squinted with a smile. "Hey, Plagg. So you're the one who's been eating all those. I was wondering..."

"What?!” Adrien yelped. “You know my kwami? And you're happy to see him and not me?"

Marin stretched and loosened a bit. He propped his head on a fist, elbow on his knee, and regarded Adrien seriously. "Well, there goes any doubt. Only Chat-Noir would be offended by that.” He rubbed his face. “I thought I was going crazy. My head exploded.” He held out his hands and then clasped them together. “Adrien and my Chat, the same person. You act completely different. Usually. "

"Likewise,” Adrien said, unreasonably pleased at being referred to as "my" Chat. "I had no idea. It was the hamster comment that did it."

Marin sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't get a hamster, then. "

"So... can we talk now? I'll take you for ice cream? No, I'll order it in. We shouldn't talk in public."

Marin's eyes watered. "And you're still just as nice. Ugh, I'm such an idiot..." He pulled away and rose to his feet. Adrien hurried to stand next to him, comparing their heights and finding the difference pleasantly familiar. Marin continued, talking to a shelf of flour bags. "I have to close the shop and text Alya, I guess." He paused and glanced back at Adrien. "A-are you sure you want to stay? I'm not... I'm not Ladybug right now." He brushed his hands over his wrinkled apron.

Adrien shook his head, amazed that someone so great could think so little of himself. "Marin, Ladybug is Ladybug _because_ of you, not in spite of you. The only reason I didn't notice before is because... well, I guess it was my fault. I'm sorry."

"No, it wasn't your fault.” Marin's weak smile made Adrien's heart thrill. “You're just you, Adrien. You're perfect. It's me who has the problem. I, uh, don't function well when you're around."

"I could transform?"

Marin snorted and hurried to the front of the shop, his mutter barely audible. "I don't think seeing you in black leather at this point will help."

Adrien's cheeks warmed at the admission. "Later, then." He followed Marin and hopped up onto a counter while Marin finished preparing his stock for closing.

When he got to a plain jar of broken cookies, he called, "Tikki, do you want these?"

A familiar red kwami flew from the back room. She hovered in front of Adrien and scowled. "The Chat-Noir _never_ figures it out first," she sniffed.

"This one is smart," Plagg cheered. He settled on Adrien's lap and accepted ear scratches. "And kind, and generous, and gives me all the best cheeses! My favourite one yet."

"Aw, thanks, Plagg."

"You helped me win the bet, Adrien."

"So," Marin said as he opened his cash register. "You _knew_ we would figure out our true identities? But you still told us no one could know?"

"Sorry, Marin," said Tikki. "You always do. But it is safer not to know, so we try to delay it. Things are going to get complicated now. And dangerous."

"Why?" Adrien asked, and then, "You were betting on us? What did you win, Plagg?"

"Prestige," Plagg said, examining his tiny claws.

"Now that you know, it's easier to let something slip. Especially for you two, since you're such close partners." Tikki settled on the cookie jar and pulled out a chunk. "So you don't have to feel bad, Marin. Except maybe for letting Chat-Noir and Plagg win."

"I was _trying_ not to figure it out," Marin protested. "If I'd wanted to, I could have."

"You never wanted to know my real identity?" Adrien held a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt."

"I follow the rules!"

"Some of them, anyway. You fight dirty all the time."

Marin glared and pointed a finger. "I fight _smart_ , kitty!"

Adrien grinned. There was his Ladybug.

Marin seemed to realize what he'd just said, because he flushed and looked down at his coins. "This is so weird..."

Adrien felt like he would burst with questions, but he didn't want to overwhelm Marin with his curiosity. So he just watched, comforted by Marin's routine and the homey surroundings, so unlike his own cold home.

When Marin finished and hung up his apron, he turned to Adrien, smoothing his shirt and slacks. "Um, do you want to--"

"Yes. "

"--come upstairs?"

Adrien slid off the counter. "Lead and I will follow, my lady."

Marin snorted, but coloured and gestured for Adrien to follow him up the narrow stairs at the back of the bakery.

They arrived in the Dupain-Cheung's pleasant living room and Adrien settled on the couch, trying to convince himself to relax. But he was on needles, worrying that finding out he was Chat-Noir would have the opposite effect and put Marin off, whereas he was more intrigued than ever. If Marin sent him away now, he wasn't sure what he would do.

"Do you want anything?"

_Just you._ "Um. Tea? Green tea?" The bitterness would help him calm down. He hoped.

Marin clattered around in the kitchen for a few minutes. Adrien rested his chin on the back of the couch and watched, fascinated, mind taking him into a future where the two of them could share a kitchen and share a home and maybe Marin would teach him how to cook one day. If he knew how to cook. Maybe he just baked. Adrien didn't know and he was dying to find out.

Finally, Marin came around the couch with a tray of snacks, tea pot, and cups. He set it down with only a minor spill and breathed with something that sounded like relief. He poured a cup and set it on the table next to Adrien, and then took his own, clutching it in both hands and breathing in the steam. He sat on a chair, well away from Adrien, long legs curling under his body.

Adrien sipped his tea and put it aside. "Thank you."

"Mmhmm."

Adrien stared shamelessly, realized what he was doing, and decided that he did really need to get Marin's permission before undressing him with eyes. "Marin..."

Marin flinched, his hands tightening.

"Do you... still like me? Even though I'm Chat-Noir?" Adrien picked at a thread on his jeans, feeling unusually vulnerable.

"Um." Marin wet his lips, sipped his tea, and nodded. "Yeah," he whispered.

Relief loosened the bands of iron that had been steadily tightening around his chest. "Oh, good. Why don't you sit with me?" He patted the couch next him.

Marin reddened.

"I'm sorry, " Adrien added. "For hurting you. I... didn't know you had those feelings for me. It seems obvious now, but I'm not... good at that kind of thing. Obviously." He grinned ruefully. "But I guess you must know now that the boy I'm in love with is you.”

"Ladybug, " Marin murmured into his cup.

"You. If I didn't know you as Ladybug, I probably would've asked you out as Marin. Unless you got to it before me."

"Unlikely. I can barely talk around you."

"You're doing fine now."

"I keep telling myself, it's Chat, it's Chat. It's just Chat. It helps a little bit."

"Just Chat,” Adrien repeated, pouting. “I'm beginning to wonder if people think Chat-Noir is a bit underwhelming..."

"I mean... I know you better as Chat. You're my friend. My... partner. And I... I'm sorry, too."

"It's okay. We're here now." Adrien shifted a bit, making more room on the couch. When Marin still didn't budge, he sighed and said, "Do I have to come over there? I'll be your lap cat anytime, my lady, but that chair's a little small."

Marin startled, looked down at himself as though realizing where he was, and then stiffly, uncertainly, padded to the seat next to Adrien.

"That's better." Adrien flopped over, laying his head in Marin's lap, enjoying the quality fabric of his slacks. Pants of his own design? Probably. "I'm not going to lie; I've dreamed of this moment." He rolled onto his back to smile up at Marin's stunned face.

"I guess I have, too," Marin admitted. One hand, warm from his tea, settled on Adrien's shoulder, and his fingers brushed Adrien's cheek.

Adrien's heart hammered at the simple caress. He reached up to press Marin's hand firmly against the side of his face, closing his eyes and leaning into it.

"So what do we do now?" Marin wondered, sounding like he was thinking out loud.

"Whatever we want." Adrien peered up through his lashes. "A kiss would go a long way."

"A kiss we'll both actually remember," Marin added. His thumb ran along the edge of Adrien's jaw and skirted his bottom lip. His gaze was dark, intense, reminding Adrien of Ladybug on the prowl. His head lowered and Adrien reached up to meet him, hands curving around his shoulders.

_Finally._ Relief and joy pulsed in Adrien's belly as he pressed against Marin's lips. They were soft, welcoming, velvety. Adrien's awareness focused on that meeting of their mouths, and he couldn't stop a little sigh of happiness from escaping.

Marin started to straighten and Adrien took the hint, releasing him. He gazed up at Marin's flushed face and couldn't fight his smile. He reached up to rub some flour from Marin's cheek, amused, and overjoyed that he could just casually touch the face that had haunted him for so long.

Finally, finally, Marin seemed to be relaxing. "I can't believe you're here," he sighed. "I feel like I've been... drowning. In this helpless kind of obsession. Too afraid to save myself.

"Psh. Afraid? Biding your time, you mean." Adrien grinned, trying to banish any lingering sorrow or self-doubt from that sweet, beautiful face.

Marin's eyes rolled, his moping train apparently derailed by Adrien's destructive powers.

Chuckling, Adrien flipped over and pushed himself up so he was kneeling next to Marin. Wondering if he would be pushing his luck to sit in his lap, he instead shuffled close and planted a quick kiss on Marin's cheek and found and clasped his hand.

Marin, almost smiling, tugged him into a tight hug, his breaths deep and even, his arms strong. He laid kisses from Adrien's temple to his jaw, the motion arching his neck and giving access to Adrien to tuck his face into the crook of his shoulder and smell the sweetness of his skin.

Marin twitched and pulled away. "Sorry," he laughed. "That tickles."

"That's okay. I have ticklish spots, too."

"A cool cat like you? I don't believe it."

"You'd be surprised at what you don't know about me."

"Ugggggh," Plagg groaned from the kitchen. "I don't know what's worse: the kissing or the love talk."

"Plagg!" Tikki hissed. "Give them some space. You know how they feel about each other."

"Keep that up and I might bring you in on this action," Adrien threatened, waving his ring hand over the back of the couch.

"Yuck!"

"Tikki's right. We need some space." Marin abruptly stood, leaving Adrien chilled at the loss.

"Um." _Please don't ask me to leave, please don't ask me to leave..._

"My parents are going to be home soon. So... do you want to take this to the roof?"

"I _love_ roofs," Adrien blurted, and then caught himself. "Did that just sound like Chloé? What is happening to me?" He held his forehead, pretending to swoon.

"Oh, Adrikins," Marin exclaimed in a falsetto. "We have _so_ much in common!"

"Well, there goes the mood," Adrien lied, slumping back. "May as well go home now."

Marin's laughter delighted him and he arched to grin upside down over the couch. Marin rewarded him with a kiss on the point of his chin, before collecting the tray and heading for the stairs. "Come on. Just don't make fun of my decorating."

"Never." Adrien hopped to his feet to follow. He almost frolicked after Marin on all fours before remembering he wasn't a cat.

Marin's room, Adrien recalled correctly, contained a generous number of images of his face. Because Marin was into fashion. Of course. Otherwise, his esthetic was very sweet and vaguely Chinese, but with a few hard rock edges courtesy of a few signed Jagged posters.

Marin set his tray on his desk, then went to his bed to pull the covers down.

Adrien's heart almost stopped at the sight of Marin's sheets, his mouth abruptly dry. Already? Was he ready? He could be. If Marin was. But no, they barely knew each other, or maybe they knew each other better than anyone else. Should they really--

Marin then proceeded to build a body-shaped lump under the covers. "In case my parents look in," he explained.

"Yes, of course," Adrien squeaked, able to breathe again, and vaguely disappointed.

Marin stared at him for a moment. "Does it bother you?"

There was a lot bothering Adrien at the moment. "You'll have to be more specific, my lady."

"The pictures?"

"Oh!” Adrien barely noticed them anymore. “No. Well, I am a bit jealous. Of them. For being here with you this whole time." He glared at a particularly lusty image taken for a cologne ad, wondering if its parted lips had been on the receiving end of Marin's kisses.

Marin chuckled. "Don't be jealous of my boyfriends, kitty, they have seniority."

"If you come home one day and they're all clawed beyond recognition, it wasn't me."

Marin smirked, collected his tray, and flicked off the light. Adrien felt him pass, and the ladder to the roof creaked. Once the trap opened, Adrien followed close behind.

The Paris night was cool, and Adrien was glad for his over shirt. Flowers scented the air, helping to cover the smell of the city, and Adrien breathed deeply. He really did love roofs. He loved the feeling of strength and freedom that came from racing over them. He anticipated racing to this one in the near future...

Marin leaned against the stone wall with one hip, partially turned away, stoically eating a macaroon. It seemed that every time Adrien let him, he would drift back into melancholy. Maybe dwelling on his exposed identity, or how they'd inadvertently hurt each other.

As Adrien approached, Marin suddenly said, "Here.” Without looking, he leaned over to pluck a little box off the tray. "This is for you."

Adrien took it, curious and then entertained by the perfect macaroon nestled within. Ignoring his inner reminder about his diet, he happily took a bite. "Ohhhhh, this is so good," he moaned. "Is that passion fruit?"

"Mmhmm." Marin shrugged. "I make a single one each week. Just in case I get a chance to give it to you. See? I am basically a stalker."

"I can't believe it," Adrien said when he'd finished swallowing the sweet, tart, silken confection.

Marin flinched.

"I can't believe that I could have eaten that every week?! Marin, you had _so_ many chances!" Laughing, Adrien tugged on his wrist, pulling him around. "Please, never hesitate to talk to me. I hang on your every word, my lady."

Marin avoided his questing gaze, so Adrien added playfully, "But if you're going to feed those to me, you're going to have to help me work it off. Or make it sugar free."

Marin seemed to come around, as he leaned in close to put his lips to Adrien's ear. The caress of his breath made Adrien shiver. "Adrien," he whispered. "It _is_ sugar free."

Adrien gasped a little, unreasonably touched by Marin's thoughtfulness. "I am probably the only person in the world who thinks that's romantic, " he muttered. "You can still help me work it off, though, right?"

Marin answered with a kiss.

Adrien pressed Marin back against the wall, face lifted to collect more of those delicious, hard-won kisses. He'd never let this boy get away. Everything about him made Adrien hungry, like he'd been starving without even realizing it. He wanted to touch Marin all over, wanted to know everything about him, learn it all through his lips and fingertips.

He angled Marin toward the patio lounger nearby. Marin didn't object, nor did he complain when Adrien gently pressed him to lie back. His eyes, dark in the patio lights, revealed his usual intensity.

"Is this okay?" Adrien asked, wondering if Marin would voice a protest if he didn't want something. Ladybug definitely would, but Marin was an unknown element.

"Yeah." Marin pulled him down, arms wrapping around Adrien's shoulders.

Adrien, awkward at that twisted angle, was obliged to sling a leg over and straddle Marin's thighs. Marin shifted to make room and Adrien gleefully took advantage of the new position to stroke down Marin's long torso, exploring under his blazer as his lips explored Marin's throat. Marin undulated under him and dug his fingers rhythmically into the muscles of Adrien's back, throwing sparks. His fingers dipped only briefly under Marin's waistband and he quickly diverted his wandering hands with an excited shudder. It would be way too easy to go too far.

"Marin," he said tightly. "You should probably be on top."

**

"You should probably be on top," Adrien groaned, his voice strangled. His face was tucked into Marin's neck, sweaty and hot against Marin's equally heated skin. His lips moved, kissing, applying delicious pressure along the line of Marin's throat. His hands were... they were somewhere, everywhere, touching without mercy, tickling but not. Marin couldn't even describe what those touches did to him. He felt hot, too big for his skin, sweltering in his blazer.

"Why?" he uttered, his head lifting to find Adrien's dark green gaze.

"I..." Adrien interrupted himself by finding Marin's lips and kissing firmly. His body fit against Marin's, pressing him down into the lounger. He broke away by half a centimetre, his breath caressing Marin's chin as he continued, "I'm... greedy. Marin. Like Plagg. I just... I'm going to take anything I can get. You need to lead on this, my lady. I don't want to do anything you don't want."

"Oh." The confession sent chills through Marin, forcing him to grip Adrien's shoulders, rendered helpless by the thought of Adrien devouring him like a croissant. More than that, his kindness still balanced that hunger. The perfect combination, the perfect mix of sweet Adrien and flirty Chat-Noir, made Marin melt. "Okay," he murmured. "I'll try. I don't... know what I'm doing, though." When Adrien didn't budge, instead pressing closer, Marin huffed and shoved him firmly aside.

Adrien emitted a little mew of discontent, grasping Marin's blazer to pull their bodies back together, then gasped in delight as the blazer came off in his hands.

"That's better," Marin sighed as the night air cooled the skin of his arms, neck, and the small of his back through the much thinner material of his shirt.

"I'll say," Adrien agreed, tossing the sweater over the back of the divan and reaching for the hem of Marin's shirt.

"Down, kitty." Marin caught his hands and pushed them back, rolling them both so he could take his position atop Adrien's hips. He couldn't have overpowered Adrien, who had toned his body for both strength and beauty, but Adrien complied with only a gleam of frustration in his heavy-lidded eyes.

"Yes, my lady," Adrien murmured, bucking his hips as though to demonstrate that he could easily toss Marin away if he wanted to. "I am yours to command."

Marin chuckled. "I wish I knew what to command you to do... I'm not really... good... at this?" His flush shifted from desire to embarrassment. The focus of all his love lay beneath him, and he didn't know what to do about it. "All my plans to win your love started with wooing you with hand-crafted gifts and poetry, and then skipped to buying a house and a hamster together."

Adrien blinked, obviously startled, and then he laughed. His thumbs caressed Marin's wrists and he quirked a grin that belonged to his other persona. "Well, while you, the wielder of the powers of creation, spent your nights creating beautiful and thoughtful works of art, I was doing my, ahem, research in the undying hope that one day I could convince you to bring a tomcat home with you." He squinted. "The hamster wouldn't be named Loneliness, would it?"

Marin's flush deepened, both at the reminder of that embarrassing tangle of lies and Adrien's insinuation that he knew what they could do together. "Research, you say... Anything you'd care to elaborate on?"

"Eventually." Adrien's grin was decidedly toothy, even without Chat's sharp canines. Then he gentled. "When you want me to. But right now I just want to... know what you want. Have you do what you want. Have me do what you want."

Marin trembled again at the mingled need and restraint in Adrien's expression. How did he get so lucky? How did this happen to him?

_Do what I want...?_ He leaned down and rested his cheek against the top of Adrien's head, breathing him in, memorizing the scent and feel of his silken blond hair, noting that he didn't wear the cologne that had his face in its ads, but some other light, spicy fragrance. He worked his way down, laying soft kisses along Adrien's hairline to one perfect ear.

Adrien abruptly yelped and jumped, making Marin smirk.

"Kitty has sensitive ears," he murmured, emboldened to touch his tongue to the plump earlobe and draw it between his lips.

"Ah! M-Marin!" Adrien rewarded him with violent squirms and little cries, but he didn't tell Marin to stop. So Marin had his fill before moving on to Adrien's neck. He knew that felt good, and could feel Adrien's body humming between his thighs, feel his strong hands tightening on his own.

When he reached the collar of Adrien's shirt, he pondered the dilemma. It seemed like a decision point. Dare he remove the offending article and have Adrien's sculpted body laid out for him to enjoy? He longed for it. But would there be any coming back from that?

To give himself time to consider the ramifications of removing Adrien's clothes, he moved to Adrien's fingers, caught between his own. He licked one, heard a whimper, and sucked it in.

"Marin," Adrien thrashed, that choke returning to his voice. "I... I don't think I can... S-stop. Please."

Marin gave a final suck before turning to meet Adrien's flushed, almost pained expression. "Kitty has sensitive claws," he observed.

"Everything is sensitive with you," Adrien admitted, his breaths heaving. "You do something to me. You're going to have to actually tie me up if you keep doing that."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Marin placed a kiss on the inside of Adrien's wrist. "I always wondered why your costume had a bell..."

Adrien chuckled and groaned.

Marin gave that hand a break, moving to the hollow of Adrien's throat, avoiding his reaching lips, and exploring his other hand and wrist.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Adrien asked breathlessly.

"Just in dreams." Marin grinned into the tender flesh of Adrien's wrist. "Slowly revealing and exploring each centimetre of your flawless skin. Tasting you. Cherishing you.” He paused, noticing that Adrien had gone quiet. "Was that creepy?"

"N-no." His haggard tone made Marin glance up, and he froze at Adrien's stricken expression.

"Adrien?" he sat back on his heels, dropping Adrien's hands like they burned. "Are you okay? Did... did I hurt you?"

Adrien lunged up, clasping Marin in a tight, desperate embrace. "No," he whispered into Marin's neck. "I just... I love you so much."

Bemused, Marin stroked his back. "I love you, too, Adrien. I have for a long time."

Adrien laughed shakily. When he pulled back, his former sly desire had begun to return. "I wish I'd known that before... now we have to make up for lost time." His strong hands slid to Marin's hips and he settled Marin more securely into his lap. "So, uh, tell me more about tasting and cherishing me...?"

Marin squirmed as Adrien's thighs bumped between his legs.

"I just mean, like, in my heart."

"Mmm." Released from his captivity, Adrien was back at it, attacking Marin's lips and jaw with a hungry mouth. "In your heart." His tongue swept over Marin's lips, startling them into opening. He pressed his advantage, darting his tongue through the gap to seek out Marin's and convince it to play.

Play it did. After the initial shock, Marin enjoyed chasing Adrien's tongue, capturing it, gently sucking until Adrien broke away, panting.

"I'm never going to win against you, am I?" Adrien bemoaned, dropping his forehead to Marin's shoulder. "I'm going to explode if we keep doing this and I won't even be sorry."

_Oh._ _OH._ Marin shuddered once again. If those gentle nibbles were Adrien's weakness, this was Marin's; knowing Adrien wanted him so much melted him into a helpless puddle.

"I haven't even gotten your shirt off..." Adrien continued, grumbling.

"You mean, I haven't gotten _your_ shirt off," Marin countered, fingers dancing lightly up under Adrien's shirt to get a teasing taste of his smooth, strong stomach.

Adrien arched into the touch. "Don't tease," he complained, green glare flashing. "I saw you hesitate... I don't want to go further than what you want."

Marin conceded his agreement, reluctantly returning his hands to Adrien's shoulders.

They breathed and cooled off together for a while, listening to Paris murmur around them.

"Is this... going to change things?" Marin asked, voicing the painful question he knew they both must be thinking.

Adrien seemed to consider this. "Yes," he finally said, and Marin's heart sank. "Now when I ask you on a date, you can't shoot me down _all_ the time."

Marin's concern lightened to relieved laughter. "No, I mean. At school. With our friends and families. With the Miraculous. With our not as secret anymore identities. Are we... boyfriends? Are you even allowed to date?"

"You lead, and I follow. Do you want to tell anyone else? I have to warn you, as a celebrity my love life won't be very private. So if you'd like me to just sneak over every night I will. Or we could just tell Nino and Alya. Or we could... not tell them, but drop hints and refuse to admit to anything, and drive them crazy." He grinned.

Marin couldn't help the belly laugh that erupted at the thought of their confusion and frustration.

Adrien's smile widened as though nothing pleased him more than entertaining Marin.

"As for family... I know yours would be cool with it. My dad... I don't know. We haven't really discussed dating. But if he's okay with it, I think he would be okay with you. Nephew of a world-reknowned Chef, a budding fashion designer rubbing shoulders with Jagged Stone, class rep, son of the best bakers in Paris... can't really go wrong."

"Another guy?"

"No unexpected pregnancies," Adrien quipped, and then immediately reddened. "N-not that we need to, uh, do anything. Like that. Unless you want to."

"You've thought about this a lot," Marin observed.

"Uh. Maybe." Adrien looked down at their laps, huffed, and shot his gaze up to the sky. "I spend a lot of time alone. Lots of time to think.”

Marin took a great deal of pleasure in Adrien's discomfiture. His own desire had settled to a pleasant hum, laced with pure contentment. He leaned in to kiss Adrien's throat. "I want to be your boyfriend. But... maybe a few more dates like this before we make it official. And maybe... talking to Master Fu."

"As you wish," Adrien sighed, Adams apple jerking under Marin's lips.

A distant explosion interrupted brought their heads up to see flashes erupting at the height of the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh no..." Adrien groaned. “What do you think it's just someone setting off fireworks?”

Marin chuckled, standing and moving away. “Come on, kitty. Duty calls.”

“Duty can leave a voice mail,” Adrien growled, reaching for Marin's hips. “Plagg was right, Ladybugs _are_ sticklers for following the rules.”

"Problem?" Marin asked archly.

“No.” Adrien sighed, arms drooping. Then he grinned. “I'll show you mine if you show me yours?” He wiggled his be-ringed hand.

“I have a feeling that I won't be able to stop you from showing me yours.” When Adrien flirted like Chat, Marin couldn't help but relax and joke back. Chat had been his friend and partner for months, and that relationship eased all the anxiety and fear that had haunted his every interaction with Adrien in the past.

“You're so right,” Adrien smirked. He bounced to his feet and started toward the trap door, then paused next to Marin, his smile fading. “Hey, Marin. Uh. Don't let me come home with you after, okay? I mean. I want to. I will want to. But when I'm Chat-Noir I'm not always one hundred percent myself. I don't want to do anything stupid.”

“Are you saying you won't be able to control yourself when you're Chat?”

“Eh...” Adrien gave a guilty little shrug.

“So I _should_ get a leash..."

Adrien visibly shivered and turned stiffly to the trap door. "Plagg," he called. "Time to go!"

Plagg's black head and green eyes peaked through the hatch. Seeing the two teens fully clothed and separated, he flew towards Adrien. He sniffed suspiciously, eyed them both again, and said, "You're one of the fastest Chat-Noirs that I've had."

Adrien sputtered. "Wh-what? Plagg! There are explosions! Over there!”

“Oh, of course,” Plagg drawled. “Now, you better not get any funny ideas when I'm in there.”

“Ugh! Plagg, claws out!"

Marin watched Adrien's casual clothing transform into Chat-Noir's tight black leather. Marin hadn't been interested before, but now he appreciated the way that leather hugged every strong muscle and encased his legs. Even his ears looked better, somehow handsome instead of cute, and his green eyes were sharp and intelligent. _Drool._

Chat-Noir caught him staring. With a toothy grin, he slinked closer. “Like what you see, my lady?”

A day ago, Marin would have made a joke to shoot Chat down. Instead, he stepped forward to meet him and laced one hand through Chat's soft hair, thumb caressing an ear, and lay his other palm on the warm leather of Chat's chest, feeling his rapid heart and shallow, hitching breath. “I can't deny it,” he murmured. As Marin lowered his head to kiss him, he whispered, “Tikki, spots on.”

“Huh?”

Marin caught him in a deep, toe-curling kiss, and when he pulled away, his transformation had finished.

“Oh, that is _so_ fighting dirty!” Chat complained.

Laughing, Ladybug threw his yo-yo and flung himself toward Paris' latest emergency.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help myself.


End file.
